The present disclosure relates generally to the field of lavatory systems, and more specifically, to lavatory systems provided with an improved overflow drain and lateral profile configuration.
Typical lavatory systems such as sinks, hand washing stations, etc. may use overflow drains that are formed with separate sections of tubing or pipe, of passages that are integrally formed into a basin or other fixture or assembly. However, there are many challenges associated with typical lavatory systems.
As such, one or more embodiments herein may provide an improved overflow drain and/or lateral profile for lavatory systems.